McKnight's daughter
by Iresol
Summary: A three part Black Hawk Down story about McKnight's daughter and a certain delta guy. Diana and Hoot Fic #1.
1. Default Chapter

It was wet, cold, and Diana was almost positive it was pitch black.

With a final swear, she angrily threw her cell phone in the backseat of her jeep.

She looked to the clock, 1:36, it had been half a hour since she got off work. She hated Germany, hated snow, hated that her father had to be gone over her birthday, hated cell phones. It had been a bad week all around.

She looked out at the picth black night, people always said not to get out of a car. Wait for help. "Bet they were never in the fucking alps, in the middle of the fucking coldest winter, on fucking call." She swore under her breath.

Opening the door a rush of snowy air came at her, "Holy Mary Mother of God!"

Diana closed the car door quickly and thought over if she wished to change a frozen tire. Her cell phone was no help. There was no way in hell she would hitchhike. She was not close enough to the base to walk, she was screwed.

"Of all the fucking times to volunteer at a civilan hospital. No good deeds goes unpunished my ass!" She continued to swear as she opened the car door again. Wishing she had brought a heavier coat, gloves, and perhaps Uggh boots.

With a cruch her work clogs hit the snowy ground.

"I will kill the old man myself." She growled, walking as carefully as she could to the back end of her jeep. The old tank made it's way through snow with ease. Which is why she had the bloody thing. Though at that point in time she wished she had a tank.

Diana wrapped her arms around herself, her leather jacket was warm. But all she had on were navy blue scrubs, and they had alot to be desired in snow.

When she saw the shredded back tire she determined how screwed she was. With a look around the completely deserted road she thought about freezing, getting murdered, or quite possibly getting lost.

It was her second day in Germany.

With a swear she headed towards the drivers door.

Diana put her hand on the door and found it was locked. She tried again, it was definately locked, she looked to the heavens. Only a full moon looked back. "This isn't funny." Her green eyes looked for anything in the heavens.

They did not answer.

So she asked again, "Is there anything else you'd like to send my way? Perhaps a nice refreshing rain shower? A pack of wolves? Or an avalanche?"

In reply to her question a pair of headlights appeared further down the road. Heading slowly her way. Diana looked to the approaching headlights, then back to the heavens, "A serial killer? Nice touch."

Diana quickly ran behind the Jeep, knowing with her luck it would be a serial killer. She hid behind the small SUV while the car drove past. Snow was thrown on her jeep and over, raining down on her barehead. With a shake she stood. Looking to the heavens yet again.

Muttering to herself she walked back around the jeep, "This has to be some manner of cruel joke. It's my fates.....they hate me."

Diana looked to her cell phone in the back of the jeep. As if on cue it began to ring. Diana looked back to the heavens and screamed, "_That's Not Funny_!" She tried to open the back side door, it was locked as well. "Damn!" Diana looked around and found nothing, with a sigh she looked to the still ringing phone.

She closed her eyes and quickly put her elbow through the back window. To get her phone, and promptly set off the car alarm. Ignoring it she reached in and grabbed the phone.

Opening the phone she looked and saw a number she didn't wish to see again. With another look to the heavens she answered her phone, "_What_?"

"Di! I just got home, where is everything?"

A smile came across Diana's face, "What? I can't hear you." Diana was positive this had to be the best reception ever on her cell phone.

"Di this isn't funny! All the shit is gone! The windows have been broken, the carpet is gone, the apartment is gutted! I leave this for three days!"

Diana smiled as another car came down the road. Without noticing the snow she asked, "Have you looked in the bathroom?" She had left him a lovely note on the mirror.

"Yes, "Fuck you" written with lipstick, charming. Listen to me bitch..."

Diana smiled to herself, "What? I can't hear you!" At that she hung up and threw the cell phone off the side of the snowy road. Running her hand through her brown hair. Diana had moved out the day he left, had the apartment stripped down and everything donated. She had emptied all their accounts and sold his car. Flew to Germany where her Father had been and had a house on base.

Her temper was quite painful and expensive, his had left a bruises upon her face, her neck, even her arms.

Diana then realized she had thrown her phone off the side of a mountain.

"My life is crap," She muttering running her fingers through her hair. It was only then did she see the car come to a stop, "And here comes the serial killer."

The car pulled behind hers and turned off.

Diana watched the driver climb from the seat in army camos.

"I think your car is broke" He spoke his voice heavy with a southern accent.

A smile came over her face at his words. Moments ago she had spoken with a man she had grown to hate, now a smile came across her face, she didn't understand or care. Instead she looked to her jeep, "A little."

The man walked to her jeep with ease that only life brought. Diana did not say a word as he climbed in the jeep's broken window and turned off the alarm. He then unlocked the doors and asked, "Where is your spare?"

Diana walked around the back and saw it was not in the trunk. She knelt down behind the jeep and peered under it, there was not one there either. With a heavy sigh she stood, "Spare?"

The man still sat in the jeep. He pursed his lips and asked, "Ya live close to the base?"

Diana nodded, "On the base."

The man looked surprised, "I've never seen ya here." Diana could not help but smile at his accent, "I just moved here a few days ago."

The man looked back around the jeep, he took her purse from the passenger seat and climbed out. Tossing Diana her keys he locked the door and closed it. Diana watched with amusement the way he carried himself. As if he had owned her jeep.

"Ya didn't need anything from the jeep?"

Diana shook her head, he had her purse, and she had tossed her phone. The one night she had left her backpack at house.

The man walked to her and held out a hand, "My name is Hoot."

Her smile only grew, "Your mother named you Hoot?" Hoot nodded, "Momma named me Norm, but she dubbed me Hoot."

Diana looked him over and found Hoot fit him better then Norm. "Diana McKnight."

For a moment he stood there a smile slowly grew across his face.

His eyes traveled over her, "You don't look much like Danny."

Diana crossed her arms again to try and stay warm. Hoot pointed to his car, a small little euro model, "Ladies first."


	2. Chatting

Diana watched in amusement as Hoot drove the tiny car.

With the seat put all the way back, his legs still overshot the pedals. She could not help but smirk at the irony of it. She would have been a perfect fit in the seat. But he was taller then her, she spoke even with her smile, "Thank you for driving me."

Hoot shrugged, keeping his eyes on the frozen road, "You warm enough? If you can figure out those knobbers you can turn the heater on." He had noticed the lack of warm clothing she wore outside. "You work at the Army hospital?"

Diana nodded, "Yeah, on base. But I was volunteering down the mountain."

The wipers seemed to be working harder then usual, making horrible scraping noises trying to clear all the snow.

"Then you specialize?"

Diana shook her head, "No, I'm just a nurse, but their E.R. was short staffed tonight." Her eyes stayed on the road and the kilometer gauge. She had not yet figured out how fast they were going, but was pretty sure it was too fast. Though she had grown used to her father's manic driving, she had just met this man.

"Are you married?"

Diana shook her head, "No. Are you Mr. Hoot?"

It pleased her to no end when he smiled. "Not yet, in a few months I'm headin home for a visit. Momma always takes me to church to try and set me up."

Her laugh filled the car and even warmed him in some way he'd not felt before. He took his gaze off the road for a moment to look at her, she was beautiful in his eyes. Never had he seen a woman that had those eyes, such perfect lips. From the way she continuously tucked her hair behind her ears. There was just something about her that fascinated him.

Diana met his rich eyes and smirked, "Keep your eyes on the road, Hoot."

Even the way she spoke his name drove him nuts. He knew in that moment he would marry the woman who sat beside him. "Yes Ma'am."

Diana looked out the window at the snowy landscape. For the first time in days she was able to apreciate it. "So what do you do in the Army?"

"All sorts of thangs."

She looked back to him and asked, "Your not allowed to tell me?"

Had it been anyone else, or perhaps it was the gentle way she spoke. Hoot answered her simply, "Delta stuff."

For a moment she was quiet then asked, "Is the base safe?" She knew the Delta's only went where there was a problem. Like the Seals and Marines. Hoot knew she was no fool, but there was no problem at the moment, "Winter Trainin."

"Oh. All the way out here? Wouldn't Alaska work?"

"Alaska ain't got saurbroton."

Diana laughed again and shook her head, knowing she'd not get a better answer then that. "I didn't interupt your training, did I?"

"Naw. Don't start for a few days."

Hoot turned onto a road that lead up to the Base. The lights could be seen before the base was, Diana felt at ease when she saw them. "Well have you gone to Oktoberfest?"

Hoot looked over at her again, "Oktoberfest?"

"Eyes on the road."

Hoot looked back and sighed, "Damn woman, your as bad as Sanderson." Though he spoke chiddingly, which only made her smile grow. In the past hour she'd smiled more then she had in months.

"Is Sanderson still alive?"

Hoot glanced back at her, "Yes he's still alive!"

Diana smacked his arm and threatened, "If you don't watch the road!"

"You gonna hop on my lap and drive?"

"On I'm sure the guards would love to see that."

Hoot grinned at the thought of it, and then thought about the guards, "I think ya should, come on climb on over."

Diana looked to the heavens for help. "Next time I'm driving."

Hoot forced a disappointed face, "So your not gonna hop in my lap?" Diana looked back to him her green eyes blazing. "If I hop in your lap I'm getting paid for it."

"I got some ones in my wallet. So long as you don't mind the euro-dollar."

She was forced to bite the insides of her cheeks to stop the smile. "Will you just watch it, before you drive though the gates?"

"They won't mind I know'em."

"Do all men of the south drive like maniacs?"

"I ain't drivin like a maniac yet."

"I ain't?"

Hoot smirked at her, again he looked over, "_Yeah._ I ain't."

"That isn't a word."

"It's a word used throughout tha south darlin. You eva go and you'll find it spoken fluently."

"In Germany?"

"I don't know. I ain't been sight seein yet."

It was the hardest thing she found not to smile at his drawl. As the base came into view Diana took her purse from the floor, dug through it till she found her I.D.. Hoot pulled his wallet from his back pocket and dug through for his own I.D. card.

A few moments later...........

Hoot came to a stop infront of the house Diana pointed out.

It was a small modest house. Military housing.

Diana took her purse from the floor and turned to him, "Thank you again."

Hoot met her gaze and found he didn't want her to go. So he asked, "Can I take you out to dinner sometime?" Diana smiled and shook her head, she kissed his cheek and said, "Sometime isn't a good time. I see you around." At that she unhooked her belt and got out of the tiny car.

It took Hoot just a moment to realize what had happened. Then he quickly undid his belt and hopped out of the car. Diana had made it up the walk to the front door.

"Wait!" Hoot shouted, running up the slick walk.

Diana glanced around the neighborhood that was sleeping. Praying he hadn't woken anyone. A smile came across her face as he made his way up the icy walk. She prayed he wouldn't slip and crack his head.

Hoot came to the front door and asked, "Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

Diana shook her head, "I work the nightshift."

Hoot pondered when he would be free, then asked, "Can I make you breakfast?"

She laughed, "Your not spending the night."

"I know....but I can pick the lock in the mornin. I'll make you breakfast. What do you like for breakfast?"

In truth Diana hated breakfast unless it was leftovers. "Greek food."

"Ok I'll make you Greek food."

She smiled and unlocked the front door, then gave Hoot the keys, "Not before eight."

At that she closed the door and locked it behind her. Leaving the light on for Hoot, who stood there for a moment, finally realizing he didn't know how to make Greek food. "Aw shit," he swore, then realized he'd have to suck up to Lambross for help. Luckily he and Lambross were somewhat friendly and Lambross owed him one.


	3. Two weeks later

Two weeks later

Sanderson watched as Hoot walked out of the small apartment building the Delta's resided in.

Rather curious where his friend was running off to he asked, "Hypes! Where the hell is Hoot running off to?"

From somewhere down the hall Hypes yelled back, "How the fuck should I know? Why the fuck should I care? The man comes home fucking sober. In a fucking good mood, so I don't give a fuck!"

Sanderson rolled his eyes, "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Lambross came up behind Sanderson as Hypes yelled, "Who the fuck do you think taught me to swear?"

Both men watched from the window as Hoot disappeared somewhere on base.

"He runs out in the morning. Shows up for training or whatever we're doing. Then comes home, showers and leaves. Gone all night long every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and every other Sunday." Sanderson mused aloud.

Labross nodded, "Our little Hoot has himself a woman."

Sanderson looked to Lambross, "You think?"

The Greek man looked to his fellow Delta, "Why do you think he comes home in such a good mood?"

Sanderson couldn't argue with that fact.

"I think we should do some training tonight." Labross suggested.

Sanderson looked out the window, "Cold weather nighttime surveillance?"

"I do have those new heat sensing night vision goggles." Lambross offered.

"Pervert," Sanderson accused then he turned to Lambross, "Do you have a second set?"

"Indeed I do."

"Fantastic. Now lets go spy on our boy."

Sometime during the night

Hoot woke from a sound sleep.

Something was wrong, it was nothing more then a feeling, a instinct. But something was definately wrong.

The movie had played to the end, now the tv was nothing but fuzz.

Curled up on the couch beside him Diana slept.

Hoot listened intently to the night as he hit the tv with his toe. The tv shut off and Diana began to wake from the lack of noise. Hoot softly kissed her forehead, "Diana.....Darlin."

She opened her green eyes and looked up at him.

Hoot simply drew his fingers over her hair, finding he couldn't take his hand away, he began to simply play with her hair, Drawing his fingers through till they reached the two sticks in the back. Which he took out and put on the couch.

Diana took his free wrist in her hand, just to look at the watch. With a sigh she laid her head back down on his side.

The feeling came back. Hoot could have sworn someone were standing behind him, watching over his shoulder. He patted Diana's thigh, "Why don't you go up to bed? I'll lock the house up."

Diana nodded and sat up, she looked over at Hoot, "Are you going to come up, or sleep on the couch again?" Hoot raised his eyebrows at the question. Diana patted his head, "Well come up if you want, but your not getting any."

At that she headed to the stairs.

Hoot watched her walk up the stairs oblivious to his gaze. This woman could drive him insane one moment, then curl up beside him and sleep the next, and she ate the weirdest things for breakfast. In the past two weeks the most action he'd seen had been with Sanderson on the fields, and he couldn't have cared less. Hoot may not have been an expert on women but this one was special. This was the one for him. She would be worth the wait.

Once she was upstairs he walked around the house.

As if he owned it, he checked all the closets and windows. Locked each window and closed the curtains.

Then he went out on the back porch in the kicthen. Looking over the five by five foot slab of land that was the backyard. The snow was undisturbed. Almost serene in its beauty. Hoot then went back inside and locked the door.

He then went to the last door, the front door. Stepping onto the frosty porch he looked around the front yard. Looked at most all the houses. A red dot caught caught his gaze in the snow by his side. Another red dot appeared, but on his chest this time. Hoot looked to the house across the street to the roof.

Sanderson and Lambross waved to him, Hoot saluted them both with one finger and went inside.

On the roof

"Well atleast she's cute," Lambross offered.

Sanderson waved as Hoot flipped them off and headed back in. Both men were decked out in full gear, laying on a rooftop. "We're just lucky he's not armed. He'd probably shoot you off the roof, you leave that laser at home next time."

Lambross laughed then asked, "You think she's worth it?"

Sanderson watched through his goggles as Hoot walked past a window upstairs, still flipping them off. "Worth what?"

Lambross looked over, "That's McKnight's daughter. His _only_ daughter from the love of his life before she died."

Sanderson swore clouds of swears in the cold night air. Watching as Hoot walked in the bedroom, to the window he gazed at the both of them, then closed the curtains.

"Well when Danny kills him I call dibs on his sunglasses." Lambross declared.


	4. Sorry one more :

(Authors note, ok I was inspired by a review, and decided to elaborate on Hoot's reaction to Sanderson and Lambross. You know who you are, thanks.)

The snow came down faster and harder then Hoot had ever seen.

Beside him sat his fellow Delta's, all were as cold and miserable as he, but none would say a word. It was a unspoken code of honor among men. They wouldn't complain as the Dr. had to amputate a leg from frostbite.

Hidden in a snowfort of sorts. It was nothing more then a hollowed out ditch in a snowy feild. In a hour the training would begin, but they had to be good and cold before it started.

Beside him Sanderson watched as the Delta's nodded off, trying to catch a few Z's before hell began.

He looked at his side to Hoot.

The man appeared to be asleep, the Oakleys hid his dark eyes, he wasn't moving, and he clutched his gun. Sanderson knew better, "Hoot?"

The man had remained silent for most the day.

"I saw you in McKnight's house." Sanderson spoke, his breath coming out in white clouds.

"No shit." Hoot muttered, not so much as moving his head.

"You know he'll kill you when he finds out."

Hoot didn't answer but his jaw tightened.

Sanderson sighed, he had known Hoot long enough to be able to read the man. "Is she atleast good in bed?"

"Don't know," Hoot answered, a small cloud rising from his lips.

Sanderson looked to Hoot, more then surprised. Soon the sun would go down and training would begin. Then any hopes of conversation would be gone.

"So your spending your mornings and nights with her, not getting any. For what reason?"

Hoot finally looked over to Sanderson, "Why did you get married?"

"Don't change the subject."

Hoot cocked a eyebrow, "Don't tell me what to do. I'm a grown man."

Sanderson shrugged and laid his head back down. Quiet for a few minutes which suited Hoot just fine. Until Sanderson looked back over and asked, "So?"

"So what?" Hoot all but spat at his friend.

"So why of all the women, in all the bases, in all of the world. Why are you violating Danny McKnights daughter?"

Hoot turned to Sanderson, "I am _not_ violating her."

"Not yet."

Hoot lay his head down in the snow, the ski mask protected his head from the cold. "I have not touched her, Sanderson."

Sanderson looked out over the snow covered forest, then back to Hoot. "This could get you in trouble ,Hoot."

Hoot didn't reply but looked out over the snow.

Sanderson waited for Hoot to answer, then he asked, "When are you going to see her again?"

"Tomorrow night."

Sanderson waited for more of a reply. When one didn't come he found himself annoyed, he and Hoot had been through quite a bit together, he couldn't have Hoot angry at him.

"Do you remember when I married my wife?"

Hoot looked back to Sanderson, few knew about Sanderson's wife. It was a secret between the three of them.

"Yeah."

Sanderson put a hand on Hoot's shoulder, "You helped us. If you ever need anything....I'm here."

Hoot grinned, "You know as soon as you knock her up, I'm going to be the chil's Godfather."

Sanderson laughed, waking a few Delta's that shared the hole.

Quietly he spoke, "It's hard to knock her up when she's on base in Italy."

"It can be done."

"Don't tease me about Humera when I'm armed."

Hoot patted Sanderson's hand, "When do you go for a visit?"

"When we're through training. We get two weeks leave, you would know this if you paid attention during announcements."

Hoot began to argue back, but the training began with a simple change of the clock. Lambross had been keeping watch, when the numbers changed to 10:00, training began. Lambross rose and all conversation and sleep ended.

Sanderson simply smirked at Hoot, "Just be sure I'm a father before you."


	5. One more, but this is fluff, dirty fluff...

Author's note, Ok, this is in tribute to Lily who enjoyed this little part of my other work so much I've incorperated it in here. I've changed the setting, characters, even the story. Enjoy. It's shamless fluff, sorry.

Diana walked out of customs exhausted, wishing she hadn't worn an underwire. Now she was braless in the Czech Republic. Glad she'd brought a sweater she'd stolen from Hoot's closet in their apartment. Once outside of the room she dropped her bag and pulled the oversized grey sweater.

A few looks from around annoyed her but she'd survive.

The sweater fell to her bum, the sleeves four inches past her hands, and it smelled like Hoot. A grin spread across her face.

Diana picked up her bag and walked through the airport. Wishing she had paid more attention to her german tapes. She could pick out words here and there. Ignoring the baggage claim she only had her one.

She headed toward the exit where two men waited with a sign, **Diana McKnight**

Both were clearly army.

They were dressed in army green, layers for the cold winter.

She walked over to them and said, "I'm Diana, your the two Sanderson sent for me?"

They nodded, the black man pointed to himself, "I'm Nigel, he's Frank, your cuter then Sanderson said you were."

Diana smiled then asked, "Which one of you sent me the whorey panty set?"

The two men looked at one another, Frank rubbed his short red hair, "Lambross maybe?"

Lambross sounded right to Diana, she'd met him at the Delta Christmas party on base a year ago. It was the only time all the Delta's that had trained together were on the same base, and over a holiday. It was after the party that new noise restrictions were instated.

Over New Years she had to bail seven of them out of jail.

"Anyway, Sanderson has him out at a bar. We're supposed to be out on a food run for the party later. We'll drop you off and head to the bar, you'll have like...twenty minutes till Sanderson brings him home. And remember Lambross rooming with Hoot, but he'll probably be so hammered he'll be out of it." Nigel told Diana, she nodded and gave Frank her bag.

Nigel sided up to her, "So how old is Hoot?"

"Yeah, we should know how old our buddy is."

Diana grinned, "Look on his records."

"Those are confidential," Frank shot back.

"Like Sanderson's wife's pregnancy test?" Diana asked, that hadn't gone over well at all.

Frank blushed, "Inquiring minds needed to know."

**A little later...**

After a brief car trip Diana stepped inside the Army apartment Hoot and Lambross shared.

Small. Smelly. And there was a good chance she could be a millionaire if she turned in all the beer bottles on the floor.

Outside the car sped away from the apartment building.

Frank drove like her father, he thought the car was capable of flight.

She stepped over a pair of jeans, Hoots. Lambross didn't have long enough legs to fill those jeans out. The thought of his long legs brought on a rush she hadn't felt in a month. Germany wasn't far away, but if you were only six monthes in a new relationship it seemed farther then it was.

Diana headed down the hall, past what looked like a pile of porno magazines. Right outside Lambross's room. She knew this because of the nudie posters on the wall, door, window. Not counting the calenders and magazines by the bed.

Sanderson had been a cleaner roomie.

She then looked to the bathroom, and decided she didn't even want to see that.

The next door was a closet, when he peeked inside were ironed uniforms. Hoot's. And several cases that housed large guns.

Diana closed that door and walked down to the last door.

Hoot's bedroom.

She stepped inside and dropped her bag on the floor. The bed was simple and made, pushed against the wall. No fancy wall art or naked women decorated the wall.

Nothing.

He'd left all his stuff at their apartment.

She walked over to the dresser and looked at the two pictures. One of Hoot's beloved mother, or Momma. Next to that was Hoot's favorite picture of the two of them. Diana grimaced at the sight of it. She'd been bloated from her period. Looked horrible in the swimsuit at the hottub, and her hair was frizzy, but it'd been a fun evening. Her favorite picture of them had her on a mountain in Germany. She had windblown hair, chapped lips, red eyes, Hoot had gotten mustard all over their clothes, but she looked ten pounds lighter.

**About twenty minutes later...**

Sanderson followed Hoot into the apartment while two Delta's crucified a rather drunk Lambross to the mailboxes, with tape.

The night had been a celebration. But Hoot wished he could've spent his birthday with Diana. But he'd been in the military long enough he knew how life went. Sanderson could see this on his friends mind.

Evident when Hoot nursed one beer for three hours.

Hoot unlocked the door, ignoring the sounds of Lambross's curcifixion.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Sanderson asked.

Hoot looked to Sanderson, "My youth."

"Your four years younger then me, fuck you."

Hoot snickered and pushed the door open. A annoyed sigh came when he saw the mess Lambross had left. "Aw shit." He then yelled over Sanderson's head, "Strip'is ass too!"

Sanderson shook his head and shoved his friend in the apartment. "Well I got you something anyway."

Hoot walked into the apartment and threw his keys onto the couch, he threw his jacket over next. "What's that? And I swear ta God if ya got me a stripper like Lambross I'll kill ya."

Sanderson made a face while he thought it over, "Not a stripper. It's in your room."

"A heater?"

"Hey, the heat in this building works **_most_** of the time. Quit your bitchen."

Hoot ignored his friend and stormed down the hall. Half expecting a hooker or stripper on his bed, again. He rolled his eyes at the stacks of Porno magazines.

Sanderson watched his friend open his bedroom door and freeze. Hoot looked back to Sanderson with a grin, he mouthed _thank you_, then walked in the room and locked the door.


End file.
